


Shower

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Shower Sex, Teasing, friends to hardcore shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: I looked around Jeff’s apartment while Abed was in the shower, how did he have such nice stuff? Why would he choose Abed and I to look after his place for the weekend?!“Troy, come here!” Abed called from the bathroom.I felt my heart rate begin to race. What did he want? He probably looks so hot, fuck.I slipped into the bathroom and Abed stood there laughing, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, water droplets dripping down his perfectly sculpted torso, hair wet and curly and the fact that we were laughing made everything more hot, fucking hell, his smile is beautiful.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 22





	Shower

I looked around Jeff’s apartment while Abed was in the shower, how did he have such nice stuff? Why would he choose Abed and I to look after his place for the weekend?! 

“Troy, come here!” Abed called from the bathroom.

I felt my heart rate begin to race. What did he want? He probably looks so hot, fuck. 

I slipped into the bathroom and Abed stood there laughing, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, water droplets dripping down his perfectly sculpted torso, hair wet and curly and the fact that we were laughing made everything more hot, fucking hell, his smile is beautiful.

“You distracted, sweetheart?” Abed chuckled.

I froze, probably looking like a deer caught in the headlights, he just caught me checking him out.

“I-I- um I- sorry- I.” I stuttered frantically.

“Relax, I’m kidding it’s fine. I just wanted to show you Jeff’s mirror, look it says ‘You’re special’ on it.” Abed giggled.

I didn’t want to take my eyes off him, he looked so fucking good, I wanted him to just lift me up on Jeff’s counter and stand between my legs, rest his hands on my thighs and make out with me until we lost our breath. I tore my eyes away from him and looked at the mirror. 

“Oh my god.” I chuckled.

“Oh, you can use the shower now,” Abed said.  
I glanced back at him and he dropped his fucking towel like it was nothing. My eyes widened at his size, holy shit, he was big. Abed pulled on a pair of boxers and grinned at me. He could read me like an open book.

My face was on fire, and I felt extremely guilty about the tightness in my jeans. I couldn’t think of anything else but Abed turning me around and shoving me against the counter, and fucking me until I scream. He’s so fucking hot, this isn’t fair.

“Troy!” Abed shouted.

I choked on a breath.

“Hm?” I squeaked.

“Did you want to shower?” He asked.

“No. I mean yes! Yeah, yes, mmhm.” I hummed.

“Ya know, I’m still angry about Jeff and Britta having sex in my bed. Maybe we should get some payback.” He grinned.

“What?” I squeaked.

“Relax, I’m kidding, damn you fluster easily.” Abed teased.

“I’m- no! I’m not!” I blurted.

“Whatever you say, also, you should have just showered with me, it would have been more fun.” He winked.

He was making a fool out of me. I decided right now that I’m not letting this happen.

“Yeah, it would have been.” I grinned.

I dropped to my knees in front of him. Abed looked down at me, cheeks flushed bright red and I simply just picked up his towel then stood back up.

“Trying to tease me?” He chucked.

“W-what?! No!” I stuttered.

“You’re cute.” He whispered and stepped closer.

I took a step back and my back hit Jeff’s counter.

Abed narrowed his eyes and stepped closer.  
“Really cute.” He mumbled.

I breathed shakily as he rested his hands on my waist.

“I bet I could make you scream and beg.”  
He said quietly.

I couldn’t take this, I leaned in and smashed my lips into his, Abed let out a surprised squeak.

He lifted me up into the counter in one swift movement.

He bit my bottom lip and rubbed his hands up and down my thighs.

I opened my mouth wider and he pushed his tongue in, he kissed me hungrily, practically fucking my mouth with his tongue. His hands fumbled at my zipper and he quickly pulled off my jeans.

“Mm, so hard already.” He hummed.

I whined desperately as he rested his hand on my growing erection.

“Shower?” Abed said breathlessly.

I nodded.

He stepped back and turned on the shower.

I couldn’t catch my breath, I can’t believe this was happening.

He walked back over to me and started to kiss me again. He lifted me back off the counter and I put my feet on the ground. We broke the kiss so I could pull my shirt off. Abed and I were both almost completely naked, bare chests pressed against each other. His hands roaming my entire body, my hands gripped his waist tightly. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of my underwear and pushed them down. I was completely exposed. He pulled his off then grabbed my hand, leading me into the shower.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” He whispered against my lips.

I moaned into his mouth and his hands gripped me tighter.

“Mine.” He mumbled and moved his lips to my neck. He sucked hard, most definitely leaving marks. I reached out and wrapped my hand around his dick, making him whine desperately. 

“No. I’m the one in charge.” He muttered.

He turned me around and shoved me hard against the shower wall. He trailed kisses down my back to my ass. He got down on his knees and pushed my cheeks apart.

“Such a pretty hole. I can’t wait to fuck you.” He muttered.

My legs nearly gave out.

“Please.” I moaned.

I felt him lick a stripe over my hole.

“Abed.” I cried out.

He licked against my hole, pushing my cheeks apart and working me open with his tongue. Then he gently pushed a finger into me.

“So tight.” Abed teased.

I whimpered as he worked me open with his tongue and fingers. He slipped another finger in and I pushed back against them. 

“I just want you to fuck me,” I begged.

“Almost done baby.” He whispered.

He spread his fingers stretching me open.

“I’m ready please, I want you inside me.” I cried.

Abed pulled his fingers out and licked over my hole one last time before standing up. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my body roughly against his.

“I bet you’ve wanted this for so long haven’t you?” He whispered against my ear.

“Y-yes.” I stuttered out.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Troy?” He teased.

“Fuck, please, yes.” 

He tugged at my earlobe with his teeth.

“I’m going to ruin you.” He muttered.

“Now, Abed, fucking wreak me please.” 

“I love hearing you beg, do it some more.” He chuckled.

“Baby, please, I want you so bad, I’ve thought about this so much, you’re so hot, please, fuck me. I need you, no one could ever make me feel this good, only you Abed, I only want you please.” I begged.

“Such a good boy for me.” He whispered and kissed my neck.

He teasingly traced his fingers down my inner thighs making my entire body shutter.

“Abed,” I whined.

He lined himself up with my hole and snapped his hips forwards. His pace was fast and punishing and he was fucking me so perfectly, I could barely catch my breath.

“Oh- my god. Abed, fuck.” I cried out.

“So tight, and all mine.” He whispered against my ear.

“Yes, yours, always.” I moaned.

He hit my prostate dead on making me scream.

“Shut up, the Dean lives right next store, you wouldn’t want to get us caught would you?” He asked as he clasped a hand over my mouth.

I shook my head and whimpered.

“You’re so tight, you feel so good, baby.” He muttered breathlessly.

My moans were being muffled by his hand 

“If I take my hand away, will you be a good boy and be quiet?” He asked.

I nodded vigorously.

“Please, touch my dick, Abed please,” I begged.

He chuckled and gripped my hips hard.

“Why should I?” He teased.

“Ple-“ 

Abed cut me off by snapping his hips forward again, hitting my prostate. I bit down hard on my lip to hold in moans.

“I’m gonna come.” I whimpered.

He wrapped his hand around my dick and started to jerk me off while continuing to fuck me at a perfect pace.

“You’re so pretty like this.” He whispered in my ear.

“A-Abed.” I moaned.

“You take it so good.” He muttered.

He pulled out and slammed back into me, sending me over the edge.

I came with a loud cry of his name.

“That was so hot Troy. Turn around and get on your knees.” He said.

I obeyed right away. Abed grinned down at me and pumped his cock a few times.

“Open.” He whispered.

This. is. so. fucking. hot.

I opened my mouth and he threw back his head and covered his own mouth with his hand. He came in my mouth and down my chest with muffled cries of my name. 

He looked back down at me, breathing heavily.  
I closed my mouth, licked my lips and swallowed.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” He groaned.

He helped me off the floor and kissed me.

We got out of the shower and dried ourselves off. I was nearly falling asleep at this point.

Abed wrapped a warm towel around me and helped dry me off. I rested most of my body weight against him.  
He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

“We can probably nap here if you’d like baby?” Abed offered.

I hummed, nodding my head in response.  
Abed helped me pull my oversized t-shirt back over my head.  
I bent down and pulled my underwear up.  
Abed pecked my lips softly and smiled.

“Go lay down, I’ll be there in a minute, honey.” He whispered.

I nodded and hugged him quickly before going to lay down.

Abeds pov

I picked up the wet towels off the floor and put them in the laundry bin. Then folded my and Troys jeans and left them on the bathroom counter. Next, I pulled my shirt and underwear back on and combed my fingers through my messy hair.

“Baby,” Troy whined. 

I walked out of the bathroom and Troy was sitting on the edge of Jeff’s bed.

“Can we just go home? I want to be in our bed.” He whimpered.

“Of course, sweetheart. You just gotta put some pants on, I’ll grab your jeans.” I said softly.

I went back to the bathroom and made sure it was completely tidy before shutting off the lights. I walked over to Troy and helped him pull his jeans on. Then I put mine back on.

“Let’s go home.” I smiled.

He stood up and laced his fingers with mine. 

As soon as we got back to the apartment Troy stripped down to his underwear and made a beeline for the bed.

I placed the keys in the small bowl and grabbed his clothes. I also stripped down to my underwear and tossed all our clothes in the laundry bin. Troy whined and stretched his arms out for me. I flicked off the lights and laid down next to him. He burrowed into my side, I wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” I whispered.

Troy opened his eyes and flushed red.  
“I love you too, so fucking much.” He beamed.

“You’re beautiful.” I smiled and pecked his lips.

“You’re perfect.” He smiled back.

“Does this make us boyfriends?” Troy sleepily asked.

“I’d really like that.” 

“Me too.” He replied.

I yawned and chuckled.

“I can’t believe I fucked you in Jeff’s shower.” 

Troy laughed and pressed his face into my neck.

“The Dean most definitely heard us, I think he has that spy shit where you can like hear through walls.” I giggled.

“Well if Jeff asks, we were at a movie,” Troy whispered.

“We can just tell him a new Kick Puncher came out.” I chuckled.

“Perfect.” He yawned and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Twitter and tumblr both @trobedzone


End file.
